


What Big Teeth You Have

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Only Lovers Left Alive - Freeform, Smut, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend (you) comes to stay on set with him of Only Lovers Left Alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Big Teeth You Have

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this fic after I saw a gif from OLLA of the scene right when Adam and Eve drink blood, and Adam tilts his head back and his lips move to reveal his fangs. This is also my first time trying out replacing a name with (y/n), because a lot of people don't like the repetitive "you."  
> (Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wanted to publish this right away and just glanced over it!)
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

There was no doubt that (y/n) was fast asleep in my trailer. She had just flown in from visiting with her parents, and it was approaching 11 at night. That’s not traditionally _too_ late at night, but the jet lag probably killed her. I couldn’t wait to get out of my stupid costume and crawl into my bed beside her.

Okay, “stupid” was the wrong word. The clothes were normal—but I would _kill_ to be in bed with only my boxers on. My wig was made from animal hair, which happened to be uniquely soft, but extended wearing of the bald cap beneath it really did me in. Tilda and I had talked about this mutual problem for hours on the first day. It always felt so good to peel it off and leave it for the night, but now that I was thinking about it... tonight it surprisingly didn’t feel as bad.

I had sent (y/n) a few pictures of myself in the costume right when we started filming.

 _“A bit Loki, isn’t it?”_ she had asked.

 _“No… Pfffft. No,”_ I said jokingly. “I admit, it does resemble him.”

 _“Well, you know how much I love my raven-haired men,”_ she flirted.

_“Oh, darling. I know.”_

Thinking back on that conversation, it occurred to me that maybe she would like to wake up to a little bit of Adam. Eight more hours wouldn’t be a problem, would it? Besides, I was exhausted.

I said my good nights to the crew and to Tilda. On my way outside the set, one of the increasingly tired but absolutely kind makeup artists stopped me.

“Tom, do you want to take the wig off? I know it gets uncomfortable.” I raised my hand to her.

“No. Thank you, though. I’m much too tired tonight. I promise not to ruin it.” I smiled at her, and she seemed to frown ever so slightly as her eyes flickered to my mouth.

“Alright. Goodnight, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Goodnight.” I opened the door and walked outside to my trailer. I started to walk faster as I remembered that (y/n) was in my bed. _Finally,_ I thought to myself. _It’s been too long since you’ve been in my arms._

I opened the door softly and padded to the other end. The bedside lamp was on, and I could see (y/n)’s beautiful self laying on my mattress, snuggled up to one of my pillows and clad only in one of my shirts and her panties. I stripped out of my clothing and pulled on a pair of clean boxers. Then I climbed into the bed beside her, finally capturing her in my arms. She stretched her body in her sleep and mumbled my name before curling into my chest.

“Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams.” I kissed her forehead, and suddenly realized that I hadn’t taken out my fangs from the last scene that we shot. _That’s why the makeup artist frowned at me. I just hope I don’t swallow one in my sleep._

 

* * *

 

I heard soft noises coming from the bed beside me. My eyes opened, and I saw my darling (y/n) stirring. I smiled a bit to myself as she clutched the sheets in her hand. I kissed her forehead again, like earlier in the night, and I saw her lips twitch a bit. I lifted my head to look behind her at the alarm clock. _3:01 AM._

“(Y/n),” I whispered. “It’s me, darling.” I squeezed her slightly.

“Tom?” she mumbled into my chest.

“Yes, darling. It’s me. Go back to sleep. It’s only three.” Her beautiful eyes fluttered open slowly and met mine. She was definitely still tired.

“But I missed you,” she whined softly.

“I know, my love. I missed you too, but you need sleep.” I could see her eyes start to flutter closed again.

“But…”

“No buts.” I kissed her eyelids. “Only sleep.” She ran her fingers through the tangled wig.

“What happened to your hair?” she slurred, a small, sleepy smile plastered on her face.

“I was too tired to take my wig off. And I know how you love your raven-haired men,” I quoted her. She giggled sleepily.

“I love you, Tom. I think I’d rather wake up to your beautiful curls, though.”

“I love you more, (y/n). I’ll take it off. It’s getting itchy, anyway.” I carefully took off the wig and wig cap and set them on the bedside table. I ruffled my hair, turned back, and moved further down to kiss the hollow of her throat soothingly, but as soon as my lips pressed to her skin, she jerked back and her eyes snapped open.

“What _was_ that?” she asked, more alert than before. I looked at her, confused.

“What? I didn’t hear anything,” I said, glancing around the room. She cupped my cheek in her hand and tilted my face so I was looking at her again.

“No, I didn’t hear anything. I _felt_ something. Your kiss felt different than usual.” Still confused, I tried to think about what could have been different.

“I don’t know what the problem—” She pressed a finger to my lips.

“Smile.”

“What?”

“Open your mouth, Tom.” _Oh,_ I thought. _She felt the fangs._ I obliged and grinned at her. (Y/n) audibly gasped.

“They look real,” she said as she reached up to graze one with her finger. “They feel real, too.” I ran the tip of my tongue across her index finger playfully. She shivered.

“Maybe they are,” I said, deviously. The air between us changed, and the electricity between us became more tangible with every silent second.

“You know,” (y/n) said while gently poking the pearly additions to my mouth, “I don’t think I’m that tired anymore.”

“The night is still young, my darling,” I said, kissing her finger. “And, vampires run on night schedules. So technically—” I kissed her nose. “It’s still daytime—” I kissed down her jaw. “And we have the rest of the vampire’s night to do whatever we want.” I kissed her throat.

“What do you mean?” she whispered.

“There’s no filming this weekend. But I do have to take these off at some point. So why not use them to our advantage while we still have them?” I bit down lightly on her collarbone, making sure the pointed teeth grazed her skin. She gasped.

“Well, I don’t think my boyfriend would be too happy to hear that I’ve been sleeping around with night crawlers,” she joked. I decided to play along.

“Oh, I’m sure he won’t mind. But if for some reason he does, I’ll be happy to convince him otherwise...” I trailed off for effect. (Y/n) shivered again.

“Are we really doing this?”

“If you’re willing,” I said, my face softening as I switched out of character. “We don’t have to.” I pushed her hair behind her ear.

“No. I want to. Foreplay is fantastic. Unless you’re going to go all Bram Stoker’s Dracula on me.” She smiled at me. I flashed my teeth at her, and even though the room was completely dark, I could tell her pupils were blown wide.

“You know, I did a radio show of that novel once. I was Jonathan Harker.”

“I’ll have to listen to it sometime.”

“Now,” I switched back into our little game. “How long has it been since your boyfriend properly made love to you?” I joked, nipping (y/n)’s earlobe.

“Too long,” she breathed.

“Then we should fix that.” I pushed up the bottom of her soft, cotton shirt to find her free breasts. I brushed the pad of my fingers across her soft buds, which emitted a little groan from my love. “This is all about you, tonight. I’m going to worship your beating heart and warm, supple skin. I want to love you like no one else has.”

“So do it.” She grinned. “Love me.” It was my turn to shiver. Whenever we roleplayed in bed, I was practically putty in her hands. The thrill of being someone totally opposite of who I am pushed me along and helped me bring immense pleasure to (y/n).

“Anything for my living, breathing goddess.” I kissed her soft lips and tugged at her shirt, signaling for her to take it off. She removed it and threw it on the floor behind her. “You are divine.” She lay back down onto the mattress and inched her panties down to her ankles before I took them and removed them from her.

“Do you speak to everyone else this way?”

“No one else deserves the attention I give you.” I bit down on her shoulder. (Y/n) let out a yelp of pleasure.

“Those are sharp,” she rasped. I grinned wolfishly at her.

“All the better to bite you with, my Little Red Riding Hood.”

“Fairytale flattery will get you everywhere,” she chuckled. I gently licked over the bite mark I had left on her skin. “Thomas,” she moaned—our role play over, and rightfully so. I wanted this to be more personal and full of passion. “Make love to me, Tom. Please, I’m ready.” I felt her hand slip down to cup me through my pajamas, and I hissed at the gentle caress. “I can feel that you’re ready too.”

“I am, darling.” She gave me a squeeze that made me let out a loud groan. “You tease,” I said, claiming her lips with mine in a passionate kiss. I felt her tongue run over the fangs and tickle the roof of my mouth.

“You taste pretty good for someone who drinks blood.” (Y/n) smiled.

“I bet you’ll taste even better.” I slid down the bed and pulled her with me so her legs hung over the end. I could smell her dripping sex, and it only heightened my arousal. “I hope you know I don’t get to do this often. This is a treat for me.” I prolonged her pleasure.

She lifted her head and rested back on her elbows. “Eat me already,” she whined.

“Be careful what you wish for, (y/n).” I dipped my head between her legs and kissed the smooth flesh of her inner thighs. I heard her sigh quietly and saw her head roll back on her shoulders. Smiling, I kissed closer to her center until I was right at the juncture of her thighs and her sex. Her breath hitched as I ran my tongue up from the bottom of her beautiful slit. I moaned at her taste, which sent a shockwave up her spine. Her hands gripped my hair.

“Tom, _please,_ ” she pleaded, her head back on the mattress.

“Please, what, my beautiful flower?”

“Please, fuck me with your tongue!” I obliged her, and even gently scraped my false teeth along the sides. She writhed in pleasure. I continued to languidly run my tongue up and down, in and out, and all around her cunt. I flicked over her clit a few times, which awarded me with a scream as she reached her peak.

“How long have you had this fantasy?” I asked, licking the rest of her exquisite remnants from my lips.

“W-what?” she gasped out, trying to regulate her breathing.

“Sex with a vampire.” I kissed up her stomach and chest, stopping at the hollow of her throat. She let out a shaky breath before answering.

“Since college, but then it died down. Then again from the day you began filming.” I guided my cock into her cunt as I bit down on her shoulder again. She cried out as I slowly moved further into her.

“Am I hurting you? Tell me to stop if I am.”

“No... You just feel so… big,” she moaned into my chest. Once I was fully sheathed, I stilled myself for a few moments to allow her ample time to adjust. “Okay. You can move now.”

I pulled out of (y/n) so slowly until she begged for me to move again. I developed a steady rhythm, focusing on bringing my love her pleasure. I slid in and out of her at a smooth pace, listening to her sounds of ecstasy bounce through the trailer.

“I love you, Tom!” she cried out, gripping my shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped imprints in my skin. “I love you so much!”

I grunted as my speed increased. “I love you too, (y/n). Are you close?”

“So close, Tom. I don’t think—think I can hold on much longer.”

“So—” _Thrust._ “Let—” _Thrust._ “Go.” I continued to pump into her as I dragged my teeth across her breasts, taking one of her pert nipples into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it before releasing it with a pop. Just as I was about to graze the other breast, she reached her climax and convulsed all around me.

“Tom!”

“Oh, darling. My wonderful, beautiful (y/n).” I came with a shout as I continued thrusting inside her. I did everything I could to keep from collapsing on top of her.

“You can lay on me, Tom. I love the feeling of your weight on me. It’s comforting.” I nodded and lowered myself onto her.

“I love you.” I kissed her soft lips. “I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you, too, Tom.” I rolled us to the side. She nuzzled into my chest, and I pulled the duvet over us.

“How long are you staying here, my beautiful girl?” I pushed stray hairs behind her ear.

“However long you'd like me to.”

“What?” I asked. She had a job to go back to. She couldn’t just stay here forever, no matter how badly I wanted it. “How?”

“I got a work-from-home deal. I can finally move in with you, if you’ll have me.”

“Oh, darling! Yes!” I squeezed her tightly. “Of course I’ll have you.” (Y/n) kissed my chest.

“I don’t think I can say it enough; I love you, Tom.”

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, darling. Come on, let’s get some sleep. We have the whole weekend to ourselves.”


End file.
